Death at my doorstep
by LadyDestielandSabriel
Summary: Dean and Cas are trying to find a way to save Sam but when tragedy strikes, can Dean manage to save his angel before time runs out? Warning: Unintentional character death (please don't hate me XC)
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello once again everyone! Third story in the series! If you haven't read Angel on my right side(destiel) or Trickster on my left side(sabriel) then some parts of this story may be confusing. I'm sorry if this is really bad but I've been staring at a blank page since I finished my last story and I just want to start. A big thanks to my sister for giving me the idea! Enjoy the story everyone! -LadyDestielandSabriel ))**

Dean and Castiel had been driving for hours. Cas had insisted they stop for the night but Dean wasn't going to sleep until he found a cure for Sammy. Dean's eyes slowly began to close when Castiel shouted, "Dean!" In his true voice out of panic.

Dean jumped as the glass in the impala shattered into a million pieces. Dean stopped on the side of the road. "Dean….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…." He said, looking at his lover with frightened eyes. Dean sat there in complete silence for a few moments before sighing.

"Cas, you know I love you and if you tell S-…..If you tell anyone I said that I will murder you. Even if it is the truth. But shit man…..I just got my baby back and now you've wrecked it…" He said with a sigh. Castiel looked down in shame."I'm sorry Dean…I just don't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel…So many people die that way…And with Lucifer rising again and my powers failing…I couldn't stand if something were to happen to you…..I love you to much to see you hurt, Dean." Cas said, trembling slightly. Dean sighed and leaned over, his expression softening. "Cas. You're my everything….You know that, right?" He asked. Castiel gave a small nod and Dean gave his angel a small smile before giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek and starting the car again. Castiel gave Dean a wary gaze and Dean sighed.

"I'll stop at the next hotel, okay?" He said. Cas smiled and nodded. That was how it usually went, followed by a make-out session at the hotel, which Dean always looked forward to.

Dean pulled into an auto shop near a motel and paid to get his windows repaired. After, Dean and Cas bought a room at the motel and Dean walked inside. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Cas sighed, walking in after him with their luggage. He sat down on the bed next to a sleeping Dean and curled up next to him, stroking his back lightly, tracing Enochian symbols on his back with his index finger. Dean sighed peacefully and rolled over, curling into Castiel. Cas smiled softly, closing his eyes and kissing his hunter lightly on the head, falling asleep feeling happy and safe.

When Dean awoke the next morning, his angel wasn't with him. He sat up and looked around the room calling out his lover's name. He heard a reply from the bathroom and walked in to find Castiel curled up by the toilet. Dean walked over and poked the sweaty form. Cas groaned and opened one eye feebly.

"Dean…..I believe I have an illness. Please….Leave me, I don't want you to catch it…." He said, sniffling and curling back up, whimpering and shaking, sweat trickling down his face. Dean sighed and helped the smaller man to his feet before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bed. Cas made small protests but Dean ignored him and placed him gently on the bed.

"Cas, what's goin' on? Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked. Cas nodded and pointed to his stomach. Cas winced again and Dean kissed his fingers lightly.

"Cas, I'm going out to get some medicine, I'll be back soon." He said, kissing Castiel a chaste kiss before leaving and walking down the road to a walked out a little while later, a small bag in hand. He walked over to the hotel, stopping to tie his shoe. Dean looked up and into the cool grey eyes of Lucifer.

"Hey Deany." Lucifer said with a smile and took the bag, pulling out the medicine inside. He shook his head and sighed.

"Oh no, you'll need something much stronger for Castiel. He doesn't have any normal virus that you humans have. No, I made this special concoction just for angels….. Now, I'm not one for spoilers but I'd give your angel about…. One week before his body gives…." He said with a shrug, giving Dean an evil grin. Dean shook with anger and finally snapped, (he was personally surprised he hadn't done sooner.) he charged at Lucifer, only to be greeted by air. Dean fell, scraping his knee on the cement below. He sighed, getting up and brushing some dirt off. He walked inside and smiled sadly at Cas, who was currently sleeping soundly. "I'll save you Cas….I need to…" He said, looking down and feeling the small box in his back pocket, which suddenly felt as heavy as lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**((So, probably two more chapters for this story. I'll try to have them up soon but I'm really busy right now. Talk to you soon -LadyDestielandSabriel ))**

Dean had spent the day pacing back and forth in the room, trying to phone Bobby to find out if he could find out anything but every time he did Bobby would sigh and say,

"Idjit, I'll tell when I find something so stop pesterin' me." and hanging up shortly after. Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He walked over to his sleeping angel and curled up beside him on the bed. Cas opened an eye and smiled softly at his hunter.

"Dean…..you're crying…." He said, looking slightly puzzled. Dean reached up and felt wetness on his cheek. He quickly wiped I away and smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's nothing Cas…go back to sleep…" He said softly, giving Castiel a small smile. Cas frowned.

"Dean…What's wrong….there's something you're not telling me…" He said and winced at the pain.

"Dean…..How long to these viruses tend to last?" He said as the pain began to get worse. Dean put on his best false smile for Cas.

"Just a few more days baby….." He said, running his fingers through Castiel's messy hair. Castiel nodded and curled up next to Dean. "

"I know that you miss being with your brother and as soon as we're back on the road, we'll find Lucifer…..I promise…." He said with a small smile before falling back asleep. Dean smiled at his sleeping angel. Yes, it was better if he didn't know…It would just make him resort to being blunt and talking about how he was going to die….Dean couldn't handle it if Cas knew. He kissed the top of Castiel's head and slowly moved away and started phoning Bobby repeatedly. ***Meanwhile***

Sam was speeding out of Texas when he got the call about Cas. Sam knew who it was before Bobby had the chance to say anything, he turned around and drove towards Dean. He knew his brother would need someone, he just wished Gabriel could be with him but they (Sam) had decided that it would be safer if they stayed away from each other while Lucifer was trying to get him. Sam sighed and looked over, coming face to face with a grinning Lucifer.

"Well, hello darling." He said with a grin, leaning over to kiss Sam who quickly pulled away. "What do you want! Please, leave me alone….." He said, a mix of rage and depression washing over him. He was the reason why Cas was sick….and the reason why he wasn't in Gabriel's arms. Lucifer smirked.

"I have the way to save Castiel but I need you to give me something….Maybe…you?" He suggested, giving Sam a small shrug. Sam shot Lucifer a glare that could kill.

"That will never happen….." He said, his voice showing his every emotion. Lucifer shrugged and opened the car door.

"I'll give you time so you can see Dean and Castiel but you will come to me in two days. I guarantee it." he said and with that, he was gone. Sam pounded his fists against the steering wheel, allowing himself a moment to let it all out. When he was done, he rubbed his eyes and continued driving, wondering what awaited him in his brother's hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be delayed. My computer crashed and now I have to get a new one. I'm currently hijacking my mom's so I can't be on all that much. I'm really sorry that this happened, I was getting a good idea of where I wanted to go with the story and I was almost finished the next chapter. Sorry again. I'll try to get a new computer soon so I can start writing again. –LadyDestielandSabriel**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello my fabulous Amigos! A lot has changed in the several moths I've been MIA and I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get back to writing! My computer still is in a coma along with the episode of Doctor who that I still need to watch…. I'm not bitter at all….. But anyways, despite my computer being dead I'm using my mom's computer for a few chapters. Sorry if they aren't as good but this is literally the first story I have written since my computer crashed. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and Happy Holidays to you all!)**

Sam climbed up the steps of the dingy motel and over to the room Dean and Cas were staying in. He knocked on the door twice and it slowly open, revealing his older brother kneeling beside the man who had saved the Winchesters on several occasions. Dean looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "Sam…." He said with a sniffle, not moving from Cas's side. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going your own way….." He said with a weak voice. Sam sighed and ran over to his brother, embracing the older man.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Dean…." He said, crying into his brother's shoulder. Dean patted Sam's hair for a bit before he started crying as well. The two men who saved the world daily had reached a breaking point, and for now, they just clung to each other, finding comfort with one another.

Their tears dried after nearly 20 minutes and both brothers had red eyes. Dean gave his brother a small smile and Cas stirred from his sleep. Dean spun around to face his angel and see what was going on. Castiel slowly opened an eye and smiled weakly. "Dean…." He said, gasping for air as he reached for Dean's hand and held it in his cold, clammy hands. "I do not think the medicine is helping…" He said and yanked his hands back to cover his mouth as he went into a coughing fit. Sam watched the scene, unable to say a word. Castiel looked like he was literally about to die. He had grey skin, dark circles under now glassy blue eyes. Cas grimaced and put his hands back where they had previously been, with Dean's. Castiel's eyes slowly closed and for a moment, Sam was sure Castiel had died but then he saw a faint shallow rise of his chest. Dean removed his hands from Castiel's and looked at them in horror. He fell down and started screaming. Sam ran over to his brother's side and looked at Dean's hands, which were covered in blood….. Castiel's blood. Dean ran to the bathroom to scrub the blood off. When he returned, Sam was gone.

Sam ran to the car, Lucifer was right. He would have to say yes. It was the only way to save Cas and Dean. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove well into the night before stopping on the side of the road. He wrote a text message to Gabe, Dean, and Bobby. He sent it just as the clock struck midnight. Sam sucked in a deep breath before getting out of the car and closing his eyes, praying for Lucifer to show his face. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by cold grey ones. "You win, Lucifer. I'll go with you just…. Please…. Cure Castiel and leave my family alone….." He said. Lucifer grinned and took Sam by the hand.

"Come along then, Sam. We have a lot of work to do…." He said coolly as the two disappeared with the sound of wings flapping.

Dean woke up the next morning to a sight that took his breath away. Cas was lying on the bed, lying still and not breathing. "Cas….Castiel, open your eyes, damn it!" He said, tears falling down his face as he buried his face into the lapels of Cas's trench coat. "Please…..Don't leave me….." He said with a broken sob.

**(Well, I can honestly say that I didn't intend to write this but I was listening to some sad music and thus, this chapter was created. Apologies! I promise, Castiel will not die. I love Destiel too much for that to happen. Talk to you guys soon! –LadyDestielandSabriel )**


End file.
